connor_underscore_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor's Big Brother 2
Connor's Big Brother 2 is the second season of the Connor's Big Brother group game series on Tengaged.com. This second installment began on March 28th, 2018 with the live premiere. This season's theme was "Old Hollywood," and had twists, designs, and graphics that centered around the red carpet and the stereotypical Hollywood image. The season ran for ____ days, concluding on _______________. This season introduced 14 Houseguests to the series. Prior to the first Head of Household Competition on premiere night, two twists were unleashed on the house. The first twist was the "The BB Film Reel," which consisted of a film reel being placed in the Living Room each week following the Nomination Ceremony. Any Houseguest, with the exception of the Head of Household and two nominees, were eligible to play the film reel. Playing the film reel would either grant the Houseguest who played it Immunity for the rest of the week, or would name them as a special third nominee going into the Power of Veto Competition. In the event that the Power of Veto was used on the special third nominee, there would be no replacement. In addition to the "BB Film Reel" the Houseguests were also informed that this season, there was another twist, known as "The BB Afterparty." This meant that once a Houseguest was evicted from the house, he or she would not go home, but would rather stay at Big Brother's Afterparty to await the next evicted Houseguest. Once there were two inhabitants, they would face off in a competition. The winner would stay at Big Brother's Afterparty, and the loser would go home. Eventually, the winner of the BB Afterparty would return to the house. The season concluded with ??? winning the season against ??? (and ???) by a vote of ?-?-(?). ??? was named "The Player of the Season," ??? was named "Connor's Favorite Houseguest," and ??? was named "The Biggest Flop." Production This season featured 14 Houseguests, all completely new to the series, as it was the second installment. All of the twists of the season supported the theme of the Old Hollywood, and were predetermined by production prior to the Houseguests moving in. 43 people applied, 27 made it to the secondary round of the casting process, and 14 were selected as official Houseguests. The official list of Houseguests was posted on Tengaged on at the premiere on March 28th, 2018. Twists of the Season * Hunters Twist: On Night 1, all of the Houseguests received the name of another Houseguest whom they had to "hunt" in the Big Brother Jungle. Big Brother warned them that there would be a consequence if they failed to evict their target prior to a predetermined point in the game. * The Outlaster: Each week, lasting until Week ?, the nominee who survived the eviction would have the power to nullify the vote of a voting Houseguest at the next eviction. * Instant Eviction: In Week 2, Head of Household, Andrew, was tasked with naming his nominations immediately following his victory. The Houseguests were informed prior to the start of the HOH Competition that Week 2 would be an Instant Eviction, meaning that there would not be a Power of Veto Competition played, and the nominees named by the Head of Household would immediately face a vote, with one of them leaving the following night. Houseguests 14 Houseguests entered the Big Brother house on premiere night. The Houseguests were informed of their spot in the cast on March 26th, 2018, moved in on March 28th, 2018. As this was the second installment of the series, all 14 Houseguests were new to the series. 'New Houseguests' Voting History